Que Deus a acompanhe
by mukuro-sama
Summary: Uma das minhas preferidas! Fiz logo depois do fatídico episódio em que o Wolfwood... hm, leiam! PODE CONTER SPOILER! Só leiam se já tiverem lidovisto Trigun, por favor : Wolfwood x MillyDepois de muito tempo, Milly volta a visitar a cidade de Tonim... ela


**Que Deus a acompanhe**

(1ª parte)

Esse é mais um dia como muitos outros que se passaram. Por mais incrível que pareça, depois de muito tempo, prosperidade já não é apenas uma utopia. E, como sempre...

- Ohayou gozaimasu, Milly!

- Oh, ohayou gozaimasu, senpai! - diz Milly, um pouco sonolenta.

- Que milagre, acordou cedo hoje, hm?

- Ahhhh, senpai, é que o dia está tão bonito!!! - seu sorriso alegre se espalha pelo seu rosto.

Meryl sorri também.

- Você está sempre tão radiante não é, Milly? Gostaria de poder ser assim também...

- Ora, senpai, não diga isso. - sorri novamente - Você tem mais direito que eu de estar sempre sorrindo. Afinal, conseguimos terminar nossa missão, a prosperidade reina sobre a Terra e... Vash-san está ao seu lado, não está?

Um incrível brilho aparece nos olhos de Meryl.

- Sim... Vash-san está ao meu lado...

- Hihihi... vejo que senpai está muito feliz, não? Não estava certa? Você tem mais direito que eu de estar feliz não é? - sorri, sempre sincera.

- Obrigada Milly. Obrigada mesmo! - responde Meryl, com um sorriso muito mais verdadeiro que antes.

- Ora senpai, eu que deveria agradecer!

Na hora do almoço, Milly senta-se em frente à janela, e fica observando a paisagem. "E pensar que não era assim..." Uma forte emoção e alívio tomam conta de seu interior.

"Nem parece que você... que você...". Milly balança a cabeça e olha para o céu azul, tentando não se deixar abater.

- Milly-saaaan!! Milly-saaaaaaaaaaaaaan!! - uma voz conhecida desvia-a de seus pensamentos.

- Ohhh! É o Vash-san! - Milly abana da janela para ele. - Senpai, senpai! Vash-san está lá embaixo!

- Vash-san? - diz ela, com um esplêndido sorriso no rosto.

- Sim, sim! Vamos lá?

- Ohayou gozaimasu, Vash-san!!! Que surpresa vê-lo por aqui! - diz Milly sempre com seu cordial sorriso no rosto.

- Ohayou, Milly! - ele faz o mesmo, com seu sorriso igualmente cordial de sempre.

- O-ohayou, Vash-san... - cumprimenta Meryl, um pouco sem jeito.

- Ora ora, pra que tanta formalidade, Meryl? Não estamos casados agora, hã, neném? Que tal um beijinho hein, hm?

Meryl lhe dá um bom cascudo.

- Baka... estou no trabalho, meu chefe pode ver... comporte-se!

- Gomenasaiiiii...

Milly sorri pelo simples fato de estar ali com eles. A felicidade transborda de seus olhos de tal jeito que mal dá para segurar a satisfação.

- Ahhhh, finalmente férias!!!! - exclama Meryl.

- Hai hai, estávamos precisando mesmo, né... não tivemos descanso mesmo depois do caso Vash the Stampede resolvido...

- Pra mim esse caso jamais será resolvido... - diz Meryl, um pouco desanimada. - Hm... e então, Milly, o que você vai fazer nas suas férias?

- Eu ainda não sei, mas estou pensando em visitar um lugar especial... - sorri como sempre.

- E que lugar é esse, posso saber? - Meryl sorri também.

- É... a Cidade de Tonim. - responde Milly, olhando para o horizonte, séria.

Meryl olha-a com espanto.

- Cidade de... Tonim? Mas não é a ci... quero dizer, nós nos prometemos nunca mais voltar lá! Aquela cidade só nos trouxe tristezas e... perdas... - diz Meryl, tentando fazê-la mudar de idéia.

- Sim, senpai. Mas... nem só de alegrias vivem as pessoas não é? - Milly sorri docemente para ela.

- Milly...

- Além do mais, recebi notícias que a cidade está prosperando muito também, gostaria de ver com meus próprios olhos. Ja na, senpai. - Milly se despede dela ainda com um sorriso no rosto.

- Milly!

- Hai? - vira-se novamente a ela.

- Quando você vai pra lá? - Meryl se dirige a ela, sem olhar em seus olhos.

- Amanhã de manhã a caravana parte.

- Seria muito inconveniente se eu lhe acompanhasse? - Meryl finalmente consegue encarar Milly.

- O que...? - diz Milly, um pouco surpresa.

- Não, não, tudo bem, deixa pra lá...

- Ohhh, mas seria ótimo, senpai!!! Aproveite e convide Vash-san pra vir conosco também! - diz Milly, sempre eufórica.

- Vash?... - Meryl responde um pouco triste.

- Algum problema, senpai?

- Não, não, problema algum! Pode deixar que eu falo com ele, ok? Ja na! - Meryl finalmente consegue se mexer para ir embora.

- Arigatou, senpai. Será mais fácil para mim com você ao meu lado. - Milly sorri solitariamente.

- Então Milly quer ir a Tonim... me admira ela querer fazer isso. - revela Vash.

- Eu também fiquei surpresa. Ir àquela cidade, para mim, significa desenterrar todas as coisas tristes que conseguimos superar até agora. Inclusive... a morte de Wolfwood-san. - diz Meryl, recostada nos braços de Vash.

- É... Me admira mais ainda ela querer ir até lá justamente por isso. Wolfwood significou para ela muito mais do que significou para nós. - diz Vash, com um semblante preocupado.

- Sei que Milly é forte. Mais forte do que qualquer um que eu conheci. Mas ninguém consegue ser tão forte diante da morte de alguém querido. Não quero vê-la triste daquele jeito outra vez... foi muito duro até mesmo para mim... - Meryl segura suas lágrimas.

Vash a abraça forte, ao mesmo tempo em que diz:

- Calma, querida. Não quero ver você chorando novamente... você mesma disse que Milly é forte. Seja forte também...

- Ah, Vash... - Meryl sorri para seu amado (nota da autora: XD).

Vash sorri de volta e a beija docemente.

- Eu estava pensando se realmente valeria a pena eu ir até lá. Mais que Milly, eu tenho péssimas lembranças daquele lugar. - Vash fala como se estivesse quase se arrependendo de ter aceitado ir.

- Mas Vash... são apenas lembranças, não são? Agora tudo é passado, um passado que não irá voltar. Estamos bem, e nada irá mudar isso. - Meryl tenta dar forças a Vash. Este sorri.

- Hm. Você está certa... então, vamos dormir, amanhã temos uma longa viagem. Boa noite. - diz Vash, abraçando mais forte Meryl.

- Sim... boa-noite... - responde Meryl, já adormecendo.

- Ohayou gozaimasu senpaaaaaaaaaaaaai!! - grita Milly, que já estava despachando suas bagagens.

- Ohayou, Milly. Você parece bem animada. - diz Meryl, escondendo a preocupação com sua amiga.

- Oh, sim! Estou tão empolgada para ver aquela cidade! Afinal... já faz muito tempo não é?... - diz Milly, seu sorriso brilhante como sempre.

- Ohayouuu Milly-san!

- Ohhh, Vash-san!! Você veio!! A viagem não vai parecer tão longa agora.

- Ahaha, assim você até me deixa sem jeito!

- Trouxe umas rosquinhas para você, Vash-san! Vamos comer??

- Ohhhhh!! Arigatou gozaimasuuu, Milly-sannn!!!

"Ah, esses dois se dão tão bem que dá até medo..." pensa Meryl.

- Embarcaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaar!!!

- Yay! Chegou a hora de embarcar! Vamos lá, gente!! - Milly parecia estar muito feliz.

- Vamos lá! - diz Vash e Meryl em coro.

A viagem é longa e cansativa, mas Milly não perde a energia. Meryl e Vash vão tranqüilamente, porém mais quietos que o normal.

Quando Meryl adormece, Milly finalmente pergunta a Vash:

- Vash-san deve estar me achando louca, não é? Querendo desenterrar coisas tristes de dentro de mim...

Vash olha para Milly, ao mesmo tempo em que sorri, e diz:

- Não estou não, Milly-san. Entendo você perfeitamente. Tristezas também fazem parte do nosso ser, não é? Mas eu acho que cada um reage de maneira diferente ao se deparar com a tristeza. Meryl disse que você é forte, e eu acredito nisso. Ao contrário de mim, você superou tudo isso muito mais fácil que eu.

- Hum-hum... você está enganado, Vash-san. Eu não superei nada. Por isso mesmo quero voltar àquele lugar. É estranho, mas às vezes parece que eu procuro o sofrimento. - Milly mostra uma face realmente triste, pela primeira vez.

Vash a olha com incrível compreensão.

O silêncio toma conta da caravana, até todos dormirem.

O dia amanhece como poucos, dois incríveis círculos incandescentes queimavam no céu como nunca. Apesar de estar bastante quente, Vash e Meryl dormem tranqüilamente. Milly já se encontrava acordada desde antes de amanhecer.

Tonim já se encontrava ao alcance dos olhos da caravana, mas ainda longe do alcance de suas mãos. Milly ansiava por cada minuto antes de chegar até a cidade, como se alguém muito importante a estivesse esperando.

"E talvez esteja, não?...", Milly sorri, verdadeiramente feliz.

Ao término da manhã, a caravana já se encontrava nos domínios de Tonim. Meryl, Vash e Milly contemplavam, encantados, a grandeza da cidade.

- Sugoooooi! Tonim realmente prosperou nesse tempo todo, né? - exclama Milly, maravilhada.

- Realmente! Nunca imaginei que uma cidade pudesse se reerguer de tal forma... - responde Meryl, igualmente pasma.

- Isso se chama força de vontade. - diz Vash.

- Hã, Milly... me responda uma coisa. - diz Meryl, um pouco apreensiva.

- Diga, senpai.

- Quanto tempo você pretende ficar aqui?

Milly olha para fora do vidro do ônibus e, suspirando, diz:

- O tempo que for necessário, senpai. - e se volta novamente a ela, com um sorriso.

Meryl repara que, por mais que sua face parecesse alegre, seu coração estava apertado de tristezas.

"Por que está fazendo isso com você, Milly? Você sabe que machuca... é triste vê-la assim..."

Meryl se sente um pouco mais aliviada ao sentir a mão de Vash em seu ombro e seu sorriso lhe passando confiança.

- Não se preocupe, Meryl. Milly-san sabe o que faz. Ela não está fazendo isso apenas para se torturar. Confie nela. Ela é forte.

A noite cai e os três vão até a pousada para comer e descansar da viagem.

- Itadakimaaaaaaasu! - exclama Milly, pronta para devorar um prato de macarrão.

- Itadakimasu! - Vash e Meryl fazem o mesmo.

- Hmmmm maff efftá mutcho buom meffmo nhaummm?

- Milly, não fale de boca cheia! ..() - repreende Meryl.

- Vamos comer logo, estou morto de sono...

- Tudo bem, Vash-san, a cama não vai sair correndo!

- Ok, ok, vamos comerrrrr... - diz Vash, entupindo sua boca com macarrão.

Meryl e Vash vão para um quarto diferente do de Milly.

Quando fecham a porta, Vash deita-se na cama e pergunta:

- Meryl, você acha que Milly-san ficará bem?

Uma face nitidamente preocupada responde:

- Não, Vash. Milly já não estava bem desde quando resolveu fazer esta viagem. Na verdade ela não está bem desde quando Wolfwood-san partiu...

De madrugada, Milly olha para o céu enquanto pensa:

"As luas estão lindas hoje, né? Gostaria tanto que você estivesse aqui comigo para apreciá-las..."

Do outro quarto, Meryl escuta um choro incontido, pedindo por uma pessoa que há muito já não via o rosto.

- Milly...

O dia amanhece tão bonito quanto o anterior. Era estranho, mas parecia que o céu estava feliz por causa da presença de alguém.

_**Fim da primeira parte**_


End file.
